<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raising a Mutant by mrsfizzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318883">Raising a Mutant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfizzle/pseuds/mrsfizzle'>mrsfizzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raising a Mutant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lex Luthor Redemption, Young Clark Kent, Young Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfizzle/pseuds/mrsfizzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfortember 2020. The summer after Lillian dies, Lionel is arrested for abusing 13-year-old Lex. The Kents happen to be certified foster parents, and they take him in. 6-year-old Clark approves. Kind of a sequel to "Raising an Alien," but also works as a standalone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Jonathan "Pa" Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Martha Kent &amp; Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raising a Mutant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Happy November! I'm writing this new ficlet series for baloobird's Comfortember challenge. (For the purpose of this story, I'm defining "ficlet" to mean less than 500 words, not including title or author's notes. So, short chapters, but daily updates for November!)</p><p>These ficlets are all snapshots, vignettes. They add up to a larger whole, but many of them don't exactly flow like a continuous story, and they aren't meant to.</p><p>In my mind, this fits into the same timeline as my more Jonathan &amp; Clark-centric series, "Raising an Alien," but while that series was largely canon compliant, "Raising a Mutant" is the most AU series I've ever written. Also, there is NO need to have read "Raising an Alien" to understand this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan recognized the look Martha wore on her face as she entered the house. It was the look that meant she'd made up her mind about something, and he wasn't going to like it.</p><p>In the chaos of Clark's last few weeks of kindergarten—there always seemed to be so much more to do than they had time for, with the little guy running around—they'd let the registration tags on the truck expire. Martha had gotten a fix-it ticket for the tags, and she'd gone down to the police station to clear it up. Jonathan hadn't expected to see her return with <em>that</em> face.</p><p>"What's on your mind, sweetie?" he asked.</p><p>Martha stared at him intently. "There was a boy at the station whose father had just been arrested. His mother passed away, and he doesn't have any other family. They're looking for foster parents. Probably adoptive parents, depending on the outcome of the trial."</p><p>"You're thinking of taking him in."</p><p>"Well, we've been waiting for a placement. His social worker offered it to us."</p><p>"That's great news!" Jonathan smiled. She didn't smile back, and Jonathan realized there must be a catch. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"He's been abused. I saw the bruises. He also has hallucinations about his baby brother who passed away."</p><p>"Okay." Jonathan didn't expect a child whose father had been arrested to come without issues.</p><p>"He has an . . . unusual appearance."</p><p>Jonathan shook his head. "When have I ever cared about that?"</p><p>Martha nodded. "He's also thirteen."</p><p>Jonathan shrugged. "Older might be better. He needs to be mature enough to handle Clark's secret."</p><p>"Okay." Martha smiled. "I'll call the social worker and say we're accepting the placement."</p><p>Something about the way Martha said it made Jonathan wonder if she was holding something back. "Martha. What's wrong with him, really?"</p><p>She winced. "You . . . might not like his name."</p><p>Jonathan let out a short laugh. "His <em>name?</em> Honey, you have to know me better than that."</p><p>"Great!" Martha kissed him on the cheek. "I'll make the call."</p><p>She reached for the phone, and Jonathan frowned. "Um, what <em>is </em>his name?"</p><p>"Alexander Luthor." Martha put the phone to her ear. "Hello? This is Martha Kent. Yes, we'll take him."</p><p>
  <em>Luthor.</em>
</p><p>Lionel's son.</p><p>Jonathan knew why Martha had felt the need to dance around the Luthor name—he hadn't exactly kept his disdain for Lionel quiet—but if Lionel's son was thirteen, he wouldn't have yet had the opportunity to develop into the spitting image of his father yet. The boy might need quite a lot of love and discipline to rise above his genes, but Jonathan was happy to provide in a way Lionel hadn't.</p><p>And if the boy had been mistreated by Lionel . . . well, that was something Jonathan could sympathize with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha knew she'd played a bit of a dirty trick on Jonathan to get him to agree to take in Alexander. She couldn't quite feel guilty about it, though. Back at the police station, it had only taken one look at those bright blue-green eyes, the split lip, the bruising around his left cheekbone, and the scrapes covering the right side of his head, and her heart was a puddle.</p><p>Alexander's social worker arranged to bring him to the house around dinnertime the next day. Martha and Jonathan made sure to have Clark ready in the living room for when they arrived. Martha had talked to Clark a little about how they were going to have another boy living in the house, but she wasn't sure how he would react when they met—he didn't meet many new people outside of his school, and she wasn't sure if he'd ever met a bald person before.</p><p>Alexander held his shoulders stiff as he walked into the living room. A dark blue baseball cap covered most of the scrapes she'd seen the day before.</p><p>"Hats off in the house, Alexander," Jonathan said.</p><p>Alexander's face turned bright pink, and he took the hat off, lowering his eyes to the floor. He was clearly mortified about his baldness. Martha could have throttled her husband.</p><p>Clark took a step toward Alexander. "You look <em>way</em> better without it."</p><p>Martha breathed in to say something, <em>anything</em>, but she had no idea how to make the situation less awkward. She took Clark's little hand, and knelt down beside him. "Clark, this is Alexander."</p><p>"Uh, just Lex," the teen said.</p><p>"Oh! Okay." Martha nodded and stood. "Lex, this is Clark."</p><p>"Hi, Clark," Lex said.</p><p>Clark's eyebrows raised. "Are you my new big brother?"</p><p>"Uh, no. Just staying here for a little while until my dad gets out of . . ." Lex swallowed.</p><p>"Out of what?" Clark scratched at his arm.</p><p>Martha cleared her throat. "Clark, why don't you help Daddy set the table?"</p><p>Clark's eyes shifted up to the bandages on Lex's head. "Did you get hurt? What happened?"</p><p>"Go." She gave Clark a firm pat on the back, and Jonathan a quick nod, before turning to Lex. "Let's get your bandages changed, and then I'll get dinner out of the oven."</p><p>"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."</p><p>"Of course. But, um, you might be here awhile. Why don't you call me Martha?"</p><p>"I'm not gonna be here very long."</p><p>Martha didn't know where to go from there, so she left it alone for the time being. "I'm sorry about Clark. He's six, he doesn't have much of a filter. I can talk to him if you want me to."</p><p>"No, he's okay." Lex's eyes wandered toward the kitchen. And for the first time Martha had seen, he smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark was almost asleep when a sound from next door woke him up. It sounded like crying. He wasn't supposed to get out of bed after Dad turned out the lights, but if Lex was crying, Clark had to help him. He climbed out of bed and tiptoed across the cold floor into Lex's room.</p><p>Lex shot up in bed and flicked on the lamp. His eyes were swollen. "Clark?"</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, just . . . nightmare."</p><p>"Oh!" Clark knew what to do about that. "<em>Mo-om!</em>" he yelled.</p><p>Panic filled Lex's eyes. "Sh, sh! What are you doing?"</p><p>"You had a nightmeer. You need Mom." Lex was supposed to know that. He was thirteen!</p><p>Clark heard the door to his own bedroom open—Mom must have thought he was calling from there—then the door to Lex's room opened. Mom was in her pajamas, and she looked worried. "Clark, what are you doing in here?"</p><p>Lex scooted back against his headboard. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kent, I tried to—"</p><p>"He had a nightmeer," Clark said. She had to help him make the bad thoughts go away.</p><p>Mom nodded. "Are you okay, Lex?"</p><p>"I'm fine, you can go back to bed."</p><p>"No!" Clark said. "You have to tell her what the dream was about!" Lex at <em>least</em> needed a snuggle.</p><p>Mom frowned. "Clark, Lex is a big kid. He'll call me for help if he needs it."</p><p>"But—but I heard him crying."</p><p>"I wasn't crying!" Lex's voice crackled.</p><p>"Was so!"</p><p>Mom took a deep breath, then went over to sit on the edge of Lex's bed. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" she said softly.</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>. I just . . . I miss my dad."</p><p>Mom nodded slowly, though she looked kind of upset. "Of course." She gently rubbed Lex's back. Clark didn't think that was as good as a snuggle, but it was better than nothing, and Lex seemed to relax a little.</p><p>"Sorry, Mrs. Kent."</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for."</p><p>Lex laid down, and Mom tucked the covers around him, then she turned off the lamp. She reached down and picked up Clark, carrying him into his own bedroom and placing him on his bed.</p><p>"Where's his dad?" Clark crawled under the covers.</p><p>"He's in jail." Mom tucked him in.</p><p>"<em>Jail?</em>"</p><p>"Yes. But don't talk to Lex about it unless he brings it up."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because you'll be in big trouble if you do."</p><p>Clark pouted.</p><p>"I mean it, Clark Jerome Kent."</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>." Clark knew Mom only used all three names when it was important. "Is Lex gonna be okay?"</p><p>"I think so. If you want to, you can say a little prayer for him before you go to sleep." Mom kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>"Okay, Mom." Clark nodded and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Mr. Kent took Lex out and showed him how to muck out the stables. Lex didn't mind—it was one of the chores they'd done out at the ranch in Montana. He lingered by the horse stalls, laughing as one picked up an apple from the flat of his hand.</p><p>Mr. Kent looked surprised when Lex already knew how to do the work. "Gotta say, Lex," he said, "I thought it would take you a couple months to get the hang of all this."</p><p>Lex's mouth went dry.</p><p>
  <em>A couple months.</em>
</p><p>"My father's not staying in prison."</p><p>Mr. Kent's face reddened, then he said, softly, "Lex . . . he beat you."</p><p>"He's never beaten me." Well, once, when he'd <em>really</em> deserved it, but Lex didn't want to tell Mr. Kent about Julian.</p><p>"Then . . ." Mr. Kent's eyes wandered to the scrapes on Lex's head.</p><p>"It wasn't like that." His father had shaken him, and pushed him. It wasn't his fault that Lex had tripped into a display case. "It was an accident."</p><p>"The courts might not see it that way."</p><p>"But—but he can't stay in prison." Lex blinked back tears. "What about LuthorCorp?"</p><p>A split-second flash in Mr. Kent's eyes told Lex all he needed to know.</p><p>Mr. Kent was one of <em>them</em>. The people who hated his father.</p><p>Rage blurred the corners of his vision. "You <em>want</em> him to stay in prison!"</p><p>Mr. Kent's voice caught. "Lex—"</p><p>"No!" Lex stormed away and went over to sit on a hay bale, pulling his knees into his chest.</p><p>A few seconds later, the other side of the bale dipped slightly.</p><p>Lex buried his face in his knees. "Go away."</p><p>"I've met your father, Lex."</p><p>Lex pulled his legs in tighter. "You don't know <em>anything</em>."</p><p>Mr. Kent let out a long, slow breath. "I know that not all pain is physical. I know your father isn't the type of man who would have to beat you in order to hurt you."</p><p>Lex didn't say anything. Some little part of him wondered if he was more scared to lose his father, or to have to return home. Lex was in for the worst punishment of his life when his father got out of prison, for screaming and alerting the neighbors when he fell. Maybe Lex could get out of being punished if his father really did stay in prison . . .</p><p>Lex winced. He couldn't think like that. His father was the only family he had left.</p><p>"Hey." Mr. Kent put a warm hand on his back. "You're gonna get to make a testimony. Just tell them the truth. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Lex slowly released his knees. Mr. Kent's hand moved to gently rub between his shoulder blades, the way Mrs. Kent had done the night before. The way his mother used to comfort him. Lex let his eyes fall closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha was delighted to see that Jonathan came into the house after the morning chores with a demeanor lighter than he'd carried in awhile. When Lex went upstairs to shower, Jonathan stated simply, "Kid works hard. Loves the horses." Martha grinned—she knew exactly how much that meant coming from her husband.</p><p>Meanwhile, Martha had to remind Clark over and over again that he wasn't allowed to use his powers to speed through his chores. They were going to tell Lex about Clark's abilities soon, but they wanted to give Lex a little bit of time to settle in first. Unfortunately, Clark was so excited to play with his new "big brother" that it was all they could do to keep him from zooming all around the farm.</p><p>Martha wasn't sure if the teen would indulge their six-year-old, but Lex happily sat down to play a board game with Clark after lunch, and even seemed to be letting him win. After a couple of games, she sent them outside, and they played basketball—this time, Clark was clearly missing baskets on purpose. Her heart swelled.</p><p>Just before dinner, and after discussing it with Jonathan, Martha took Lex aside and offered to let him wear his hat in the house, if it would make him more comfortable. He thanked her, but he never put the hat back on.</p><p>A week into Lex's stay with them, the four of them settled down in front of a movie. Martha and Jonathan sat on the couch, with Clark snuggled between them, while Lex sat in the rocking chair beside them.</p><p>Martha looked down at the boy under her arm, then over at the one sitting stiffly in the chair. He was so alone. She wished she could do something for him, but he was barely ready to be embraced by them, let alone held. She desperately wanted to invite him to sit with them, to put her arms around him, but she just couldn't let herself do that. Not yet.</p><p>Clark glanced up at her, then over at Lex. Martha could see it in his eyes—he was thinking the same thing she was. She tensed and squeezed her younger son, willing him to remain silent rather than embarrassing Lex by pointing out the inequality.</p><p>Clark wriggled away from her grasp, crept over to the rocking chair, and nestled into the narrow space between the armrest and Lex's side. He tucked himself under Lex's arm and rested his head on Lex's chest.</p><p>Martha held her breath, watching the teen react. Lex stiffened at first, his eyebrows raised. Then, as Clark settled in, he relaxed and pulled Clark in a little tighter, resting his cheek on Clark's hair for a moment before sitting back up and watching the movie.</p><p>Martha's throat choked up, and she cuddled in closer to Jonathan, watching the boys. Clark fell asleep in minutes. Lex never stopped smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Afraid to Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as you might have noticed, I'm writing a very different Lionel than my usual (still despicable, but his abuse of Lex is less physical). Also, as a general disclaimer: I'm quite aware that the way the Kents talk to Lex about Lionel is the absolute wrong way to talk to a foster kid about their bio parents. But this is fiction, and, well, we all know Lionel . . . and for that matter, we all know Jonathan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex tossed and turned.</p><p>His first couple of weeks at the Kents had actually been great, but the night before had been terrible. He'd cycled between nightmares about his father getting out of prison and punishing him, to ones where his father stayed in prison forever, to the worst dream he'd ever had—his father coming back, but punishing Lex by disowning him.</p><p>On Lex's first night at the Kents, Clark had heard him <em>crying</em>, and called in Mrs. Kent. Lex would never have admitted to anyone but himself that her comfort had been really nice, but he didn't want to wake anyone up again. He wasn't that weak.</p><p>He had gotten lucky the night before—no one heard him wake up with a shout—but he didn't want to risk anyone hearing this time. Lex decided to avoid closing his eyes until he was sure Clark was sound asleep and wouldn't overhear his reactions to any future nightmares. The Kents had been nice so far—he didn't want to bother them. And aside from a few awkward moments, Clark had been the best part of it all. He didn't replace Julian, not exactly, but he was everything Lex had wanted out of a little brother.</p><p>Lex waited until his fatigue began to overwhelm his anxiety, then he let himself close his eyes . . .</p><p>"Lex?"</p><p>Lex shot up in bed. Clark stood in his doorway.</p><p>"Are you asleep?"</p><p>"Not anymore." Lex flicked on the lamp. "What are you doing up?"</p><p>"I don't want to sleep any more. Do you want to play with me?"</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"</p><p>"Mom and Dad won't mind. We just have to be quiet so we don't wake them up."</p><p>Lex sighed. He wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon now, anyway. "What do you want to play?"</p><p>"Have you ever made a blanket fort?"</p><p>It had been a long time. He'd been Clark's age. His dad had told him he was too old for that. "Once."</p><p>Clark raced into his room and came back with an armful of blankets, the ends trailing behind him. "Can we use your room? It's cleaner."</p><p>Lex grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBC . . .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blanket Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark was <em>not</em> supposed to get up and play after lights out. He used to do it all the time. Dad told him he'd be in trouble if he did it again.</p><p>But neither of them were even tired! As long as they stayed quiet, Mom and Dad wouldn't know.</p><p>Lex taught Clark how to play a game called Warrior Angel and Devilicus. Lex said was from a comic book. Clark hadn't heard of it, but it sounded fun. Clark got to pretend to be the hero, while Lex was the evil bad guy, and Clark chased him through the tunnels of the blanket fort to defeat him and save the city.</p><p>"I got you, Devilicus!" Clark grabbed onto Lex's arm. He kept his voice quiet, so Mom and Dad wouldn't hear.</p><p>"You will never defeat me!" Lex turned to wrestle him.</p><p>Clark let Lex pin him to the floor. He knew he could beat Lex if he wanted to, but a normal six-year-old couldn't beat a thirteen-year-old, so Clark had to pretend.</p><p>Lex seemed really weak, though. Weaker than Pete, actually—and Clark only let Pete win at wrestling about half the time. Maybe Lex was going easy on him on purpose. Clark pushed back gently against Lex's hands, and found that Lex easily let him up. Clark carefully pushed him to the carpet.</p><p>"Oh no! You've defeated me!" Lex whispered.</p><p>"I'm gonna tear down your evil fortress!" Clark jumped onto the blanket fort and rolled around, knocking down the pillows.</p><p>"You haven't seen the last of me, Warrior Angel! I'll be back!" Lex crawled over to Clark and started tickling him.</p><p>Clark laughed. A little too loud. He gasped and put his hands over his mouth.</p><p>The door opened a moment later.</p><p>Clark backed up as Dad stepped into the room.</p><p>"Clark, what did we talk about?"</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He should have listened! He hated being in trouble.</p><p>Lex cleared his throat. "Mr. Kent, I—"</p><p>"You and I will be having a talk about house rules later, Alexander." Dad turned to Clark. "Come on, let's get you back in bed."</p><p>"But <em>Dad</em>—"</p><p>"<em>Now.</em>"</p><p>Clark's eyes felt watery. He sniffled and picked up his blanket. "Night, Lex."</p><p>"Night," Lex said, but he sounded worried. Clark hoped he wouldn't get in trouble too.</p><p>
  <em>TBC . . .</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lashing Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex sat awake for an entirely different reason, now. His heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest.</p><p>He should have known Clark wasn't supposed to be out of bed in the middle of the night. Clark was six! Now the Kents were going to be upset with Lex. He didn't know what they would do to him if he messed up; he'd been hoping he would never find out.</p><p>The door to his room creaked open. "Lex?"</p><p>That was Mrs. Kent's voice. Lex shot out of bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about—"</p><p>"It's okay, sweetie. Clark went through a bit of a phase for awhile, where he'd get up in the middle of the night and play, then he'd be cranky the next day. We made it a rule, lights out means lights out. We should have told you."</p><p>"You're not mad at me?"</p><p>"No, you didn't know. If it happens again, though—"</p><p>"It won't, I swear!"</p><p>Mrs. Kent nodded.</p><p>"Um . . . what other rules do you have?" Lex didn't want to take any chances.</p><p>"I'm sure it's not so different from your old home." Mrs. Kent pulled back the covers on the bed, and Lex climbed inside. "Do your chores and homework. Tell the truth and do as we ask. Eat what's on your plate. Be kind and respectful."</p><p>She was right, it wasn't really different from home, but it was . . . clear. Lex's dad tended to make him guess, and Lex got punished if he guessed wrong.</p><p>Mrs. Kent draped the covers over Lex. "If you're ever not sure about a rule, just ask us. We'll never get upset with you for asking. We—"</p><p>A sound from next door cut off her sentence. Lex sat straight up and listened—Clark was crying.</p><p>Lex's blood boiled. "What happened to Clark?"</p><p>Mrs. Kent frowned. "Jonathan warned him—"</p><p>"Did Mr. Kent slap him?"</p><p>"No, sweetie."</p><p>"Then why is he crying?"</p><p>"I'm sure he's upset about being in trouble."</p><p>Lex's perspective flipped in his head—he was no longer concerned about the Kents being upset with him. He couldn't let Clark get punished. "It's not his fault! I should've known better, I'm sorry!"</p><p>Just then, Mr. Kent appeared in the doorway. "Everything okay in here?"</p><p>Lex jumped out of bed. "How could you do that to him?"</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Make him cry like that!"</p><p>Mr. Kent reached toward Lex. "Son—"</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Lex flinched away.</p><p>Mr. Kent paused, then sighed. "Lex, Clark is okay. He just made a bad choice."</p><p>"No, <em>I </em>did! He's six, it wasn't his fault!"</p><p>"Lex—"</p><p>"No!" Lex ran past Mr. Kent out into the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door into the cool open air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBC . . .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan took a deep breath before stepping into the barn. Lex was there, petting the black horse, Onyx.</p><p>"Lex." Jonathan cleared his throat. "Can we talk?"</p><p>"You didn't have to punish Clark."</p><p>Martha had reminded Jonathan that of all the reasons Lex could be angry with them, this was the best possible scenario—Lex was already attached to Clark, enough to be protective. Jonathan came to stand beside Lex. "What do you think I should have done?"</p><p>"Punished me," Lex whispered.</p><p>"You didn't know the rules."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So Clark did."</p><p>"He's six. He doesn't deserve . . ." Lex's voice trailed off. He buried his fingers in the Onyx's mane.</p><p>Jonathan frowned. Lex probably had no idea what had even happened in Clark's bedroom. "What would your father have done if you broke his rules?"</p><p>Lex shrugged. "He yelled a lot. Shook me. He sometimes made me hold my arms over my head for an hour."</p><p>Jonathan's throat felt dry. Lex had said his father had never beaten him, but Jonathan hadn't thought to ask what he did do. "Lex . . . we don't intentionally hurt or humiliate Clark. We usually just take away privileges."</p><p>"My dad does that too. He takes away my hat when I argue. He made me sleep outside a couple of times, when I was up after bedtime. And one time, I stole candy, and he didn't let me eat for a day."</p><p>Jonathan felt like vomiting. "Those—those aren't privileges, Lex." The kid wasn't covering for Lionel—he really just didn't know he was being abused. "We discipline Clark to make him stronger, not weaker."</p><p>"My dad wants me to be stronger, too. I wouldn't open my eyes in the helicopter because I was afraid, so he didn't let the pilot land until I looked out of the window. I had an asthma attack the first time, but now I don't have to close my eyes in the helicopter."</p><p>"That's horrible."</p><p>Confusion filled Lex's eyes. "I'm not scared of heights anymore."</p><p>"But you're terrified of your father."</p><p>"Isn't Clark terrified of you?"</p><p>"No, he's not."</p><p>Lex frowned. "What <em>did</em> you do to him?"</p><p>"I told him he has to go to bed before dessert tomorrow. Actually, I think an early bedtime might be good for you, too."</p><p>Lex's eyebrows shot up. "That's not even a real punishment. I heard him crying."</p><p>"You're right. The real punishment was when I told him I was disappointed by his choices. He cried because he felt guilty. But he's not <em>scared</em> of me, Lex. He knows I love him."</p><p>Lex lowered his hand from Onyx and looked down. "You tell him you love him?"</p><p>"Of course. Every day."</p><p>"Even when he's in trouble?"</p><p>"Especially then."</p><p>A tear traced its way down Lex's cheek. He hastily wiped it away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBC . . .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha waited up in Lex's room for Jonathan to return with Lex. She wasn't sure how long to expect to wait, but it was less than twenty minutes before she heard the front door open.</p><p>She peeked out into the hallway to see Jonathan leading Lex up the stairs, hand on his back. "Are you okay, Lex?"</p><p>Lex nodded and wiped his eyes. Jonathan kissed Martha on the forehead, then she smiled at him, and he left Lex with her.</p><p>"Come here." Martha stepped into Lex's room and pulled back the covers on his bed for the third time that night.</p><p>He climbed under the covers, but unlike the last two times, he held his body stiffly. He almost seemed to be holding his breath.</p><p>She sat on the side of his bed. "Did Jonathan talk to you?"</p><p>A quick nod.</p><p>"So you know Clark is okay?"</p><p>Lex nodded, sniffed, and blinked several times. His eyes were still shiny.</p><p>Martha recognized that face. He was holding back his tears. Maybe he was too embarrassed to cry in front of her, but she didn't want him to cry himself to sleep over something she might be able to fix. "Lex, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing." His voice cracked.</p><p>"Hey, we have a house rule about honesty, remember?"</p><p>"It's stupid."</p><p>She put her hand on the covers over him. "It's enough to make you cry."</p><p>"I'm <em>not—</em>" Another voice crack, and he frantically rubbed at his eyes.</p><p>"It's okay to cry, you know. There's no shame," she said softly.</p><p>That opened the floodgates. He turned over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, and his shoulders shook with sobs.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart . . ." Her hand moved up to his head. She stroked the skin the way she would Clark's hair. She worried for a second that it would embarrass him, but he didn't try to move away. "It's okay, let it out."</p><p>He said something in response, but it was muffled by his sobs and pillows.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Lex turned his head to the side. "My dad used to double my punishments if I cried about them."</p><p>Martha's jaw dropped in horror. "I—we'll never do that. You'll <em>never</em> be punished for crying." Tantrums were another issue—Clark had had his share—but that didn't seem to be what this was about. A thought struck her. "Jonathan didn't punish you, did he?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>She sighed in relief. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>"Do I have to?"</p><p>"Not if you don't want to."</p><p>Lex buried his face again.</p><p>Martha continued to stroke his head. "I love you, sweetie. Jonathan and Clark and I, we all love you so much."</p><p>He cried harder. Her eyes stung, and she pushed back the covers just enough to pull him into her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. PTSD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark woke up in a bad mood with itchy eyes. He was still sleepy, but the sun was already up, so Dad would probably come wake him up to do chores soon, anyway. Today was going to be a bad day—he had to go to bed early tonight. He buried his face in his pillow, groaning.</p><p>When he quieted down, he heard something from next door. It sounded like singing.</p><p>Clark tiptoed over into Lex's room. Lex was sitting on the chair in the corner, rocking a rolled up blanket in his arms, singing a lullaby.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Clark asked.</p><p>Lex looked up. "Shh. You'll wake him."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Julian."</p><p>"Who's Julian?"</p><p>"My baby brother."</p><p>"You have a baby brother?"</p><p>"Yeah. See?" Lex lowered the blanket a little.</p><p>"Oh!" Clark petted the blanket gently. It was another game, like Warrior Angel. "So who are you?"</p><p>Lex gave him a funny look. "You know me. I'm Lex."</p><p>"Oh." This didn't sound like a very fun game, but Clark still wanted to play with Lex. "Can I play?"</p><p>"Not right now. He's sleeping."</p><p>"That's okay." His kindergarten teacher told him sometimes he had to play what other people wanted to play, even if it sounded boring. "I can sleep. You can sing to me if you want."</p><p>"You're not Julian."</p><p>Clark frowned. "I could be."</p><p>Lex looked up and stared at Clark. He looked kind of angry.</p><p>"Here." Clark took the blanket away.</p><p>"No, no!" Lex tried to pull it back, but the blanket unravelled. His eyes went wide. "<em>Julian!</em>"</p><p>This was a <em>really </em>weird game. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" Lex shoved Clark backwards and knelt down on the floor, searching through the blanket. The shove didn't hurt, but it made Clark want to cry.</p><p>But there were already tears on Lex's face. Clark came closer and patted his back. "It's okay."</p><p>"Julian."</p><p>"Here." Clark bundled up the blanket and tried to give it to Lex.</p><p>Lex shook his head, crying. "He's dead."</p><p>"I killed him?"</p><p>"No. I did."</p><p>Lex sounded so sad! He really wanted to play this game, and Clark messed it up. Maybe they could fix it.</p><p>Clark unravelled the blanket again and wrapped it around himself. "Go sit on the chair."</p><p>Lex wiped away his tears. He looked confused, but he sat down.</p><p>Clark climbed onto his lap with the blanket around him. "Do you want to sing?"</p><p>Lex put his arms the way he had them before, and Clark laid back. Lex looked really sad.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"You're still not my brother."</p><p>"But I could be."</p><p>Lex tightened his arms around Clark. After a long pause, he started singing again.</p><p>It didn't sound very good, and it wasn't very fun, but it was comfy, and Clark was still tired from last night. He closed his eyes, tucked his face against Lex's shirt, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the point at which I stopped following the order of the Comfortember prompts, sorry about that . . .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first two weeks Lex was with the Kents, he did absolutely everything he was asked, with no complaint. Jonathan had been told to expect a honeymoon phase followed by a testing period, but those two weeks still put him off his guard—when Lex did act up, Jonathan forgot that he was supposed to be expecting the kid to test them sooner or later.</p><p>Lex had to be pestered four times to get out of bed, and three times to begin his chores. He groaned and rolled his eyes at everything Jonathan asked him to do.</p><p>At lunchtime, he wandered away from the table without clearing his place. Martha reminded him gently, "Take your plate to the sink, Lex."</p><p>"Do it yourself," he muttered.</p><p>Jonathan deepened his voice. "Up to your room."</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do."</p><p>"<em>Now.</em>"</p><p>Lex smirked. "Yes, <em>Dad</em>." And he headed up the stairs.</p><p>Jonathan counted to ten in his head. Then he counted again. He turned to Martha, who shook her head.</p><p>"He's testing you, honey," she said. "Go find out what he needs."</p><p>Jonathan took the stairs slowly. The door to Lex's bedroom was closed. Jonathan knocked, to no answer. He opened it to find Lex sitting on his bed, knees pulled into his chest.</p><p>Jonathan swallowed hard, then went over to sit next to Lex. "What's gotten into you today, son?"</p><p>"Miss my dad."</p><p>"Is this how he'd want you to behave?"</p><p>"Not for him."</p><p>Jonathan tried not to groan. "Is this how he'd want you to behave for me?"</p><p>Lex stared at his knees and shrugged.</p><p>"Has Martha done something to upset you?"</p><p>"No," he mumbled.</p><p>"Look at me, Lex." Jonathan waited for him to look up. "You're going to go downstairs and apologize to Martha, thank her for making lunch, and offer to help with the dishes."</p><p>His eyes dropped to his knees. "What if I don't?"</p><p>"Then you're going to spend the afternoon doing more chores instead of relaxing with Clark."</p><p>"What if I say no?"</p><p>"Then you can spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in your room."</p><p>"You can't force me."</p><p>"Look me in the eyes and say that again."</p><p>Lex's jaw pulsed, but he didn't look up.</p><p>"Where'd this come from, Lex? Is this the game you wanna play? Hm? You're gonna fight me on everything I say? That's the example you want to set for Clark?"</p><p>"Guess you'll just have to get rid of me, then."</p><p>"What on <em>earth</em> gave you that idea?"</p><p>Lex wiped his eyes, and Jonathan suddenly realized how swollen and red they were.</p><p>"You haven't been sleeping well."</p><p>Lex shrugged.</p><p>Jonathan sighed. "Go apologize to Martha and thank her for lunch, then come back up here. You're going to take a nap."</p><p>Lex grumbled, but he started walking toward the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBC . . .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lex woke up from his nap, he remembered everything he'd said to Mr. Kent, and his heart nearly pounded out of his chest.</p><p>The worst part was that he realized he was actually more scared of getting kicked out of the Kent house than of anything else. Somehow, against his own will, he had come to <em>like</em> staying with them.</p><p>He trudged down into the kitchen, which was empty. He checked the living room, and found Mrs. Kent playing a game with Clark.</p><p>Lex cleared his throat.</p><p>Mrs. Kent stood and took a step toward him. "Feeling any better?"</p><p>He nodded. "I really am sorry."</p><p>"I know, sweetie. I'm not angry. Why don't you go talk to Jonathan? He's out in the barn."</p><p>The adrenaline in Lex's veins redoubled, but he forced himself to walk out to the barn to take whatever he had coming. He stepped inside to find Mr. Kent repairing a broken piece of machinery. He set it aside and faced Lex when he came in.</p><p>His throat suddenly felt dry. "I—I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"Being disrespectful."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Lex's mind raced. "Uh . . ."</p><p>"Not letting us know you weren't sleeping."</p><p>Lex blinked a few times—he couldn't have possibly known he was supposed to let them know that, but then, his father had never told him what punishable offenses were; why should the Kents? "Oh."</p><p>"If you're tired or needing something, I want you to let us know."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"What's been keeping you awake?"</p><p>"Ah . . ." Lex's father always told him not to make excuses. "I dunno."</p><p>"Nightmares?"</p><p>Mr. Kent didn't seem like the kind of man who would appreciate lying. "Yes, sir."</p><p>"If they ever get bad, you're free to wake us up, you know. We're here to help you."</p><p>He swallowed hard. That sounded like a trap if he'd ever heard one, but he didn't know how to respond. "Okay. Sorry, Mr. Kent."</p><p>"Okay. I accept your apology. But I don't want this to happen again."</p><p>"I understand, sir." Lex braced for the punishment. Mr. Kent took a step forward and reached toward him, and Lex's muscles tightened.</p><p>Mr. Kent's arms wrapped around him tightly.</p><p>Lex's dad had hugged him before. But never like <em>this. </em>Mr. Kent wasn't just stronger than Lex's dad; he put his strength into it. Before Lex lost his hair, his father had only ever touched him affectionately while his mother was watching, seemingly out of obligation; after, he always seemed disgusted with Lex. Lex sensed nothing from Mr. Kent but affection, comfort, and confidence.</p><p>It felt <em>so good. </em>If only Lex could convince his body to stop tensing up.</p><p>Mr. Kent looked Lex in the eyes after letting go. "You are forgiven. We're not sending you away, Lex. No matter what you do."</p><p>Lex let himself smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened so fast!</p><p>Clark and Lex had been racing. Clark was supposed to let his friends win races, but Lex was trying to go slow to let Clark win, too, so Clark started running a little faster on the driveway, and Lex had tripped and scraped up his knee. He wasn't bleeding, but his eyes were squeezed closed.</p><p>"Can you stand up?" Clark asked.</p><p>Lex tried to put weight on his leg, but he groaned and sat back down. "Give me a minute."</p><p>Clark would have just carried him into the house to get Mom's help, but he wasn't sure if Lex was supposed to know about his powers yet. Instead, he ran as fast as he thought Pete probably could into the house. "Mom!"</p><p>Mom looked up from the laundry she was folding. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Lex fell down!"</p><p>"Okay, I'm coming." She went to get her first aid kit, then she followed Clark out into the driveway.</p><p>She sat down across from Lex and looked at his knee. "Oo, that looks like it stings."</p><p>"I'm really fine."</p><p>"That's good. I'm just going to clean it, okay?" She took out one of those little wipes in the paper packet—Pete's mom once used one on him, and Pete cried because it hurt so bad. Clark hoped it wouldn't hurt too much, since Lex was a big kid.</p><p>"No, no, I'm fine." Lex pulled back.</p><p>Mom gave Lex a strict look. "I'm not going to let you get an infection. Let me see."</p><p>Lex sighed and straightened his leg. She cleaned the scrape. Lex didn't cry, but he looked like he wanted to.</p><p>"There," Mom said. "That's better."</p><p>Clark frowned. "No, it's not!"</p><p>"Well, it's going to take a little while to heal completely, but—"</p><p>"But you have to <em>kiss</em> it to make it better!"</p><p>Lex's face turned pink, and so did Mom's. "I already cleaned it, I don't want to spread any more germs," she said.</p><p>"But you have to! It's like medicine." Clark stomped his foot. "At least kiss his forehead!"</p><p>"Do you want to give him a kiss on the forehead, Clark?"</p><p>"No, I don't have Mom magic!"</p><p>Lex laughed. Mom looked over at Lex. "Do you mind?"</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>She reached over and kissed Lex on the forehead, then gave him a quick hug.</p><p>Clark bounced on his toes. "Can you get up now?"</p><p>"I think so." Lex used Mom's arm to help him, but he stood up.</p><p>"Yay!" Clark clapped. "See? I <em>told</em> you it works! Can we play more?"</p><p>Lex smiled, and Mom went back inside.</p><p>Lex's knee was completely back to normal by the time they went inside for dinner. That was <em>really</em> fast healing, compared to Clark's other friends when they had scrapes. Clark knew his Mom had the best magic kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex stood awkwardly off to the side of the playground while Clark climbed around on the slides with the other kids. Lex was much too old to be playing with them, but he was also too young to make conversation with the adults—Mrs. Kent was chatting with other parents. Lex wished he'd stayed behind and helped Mr. Kent with more chores, but Clark had insisted he wanted Lex to come. And Lex's therapist had encouraged him to spend as much time with Clark as he could.</p><p>Clark raced over to him. "Can you push me on the swing?"</p><p>Lex raised an eyebrow. "Can't you get it going yourself?"</p><p>"It's more fun when someone pushes." Clark pouted.</p><p>"Okay." It was better than standing around.</p><p>The swings were all taken, so Clark stood off to the side and waited. Lex stood a few feet from him, shifting his weight a little as he watched.</p><p>It felt like ten minutes had passed before a kid jumped down. Clark skipped over to the swing, but some girl raced in from the slides and cut in front of him.</p><p>Clark took a step back. His eyes grew shiny, and his lower lip trembled.</p><p>Lex could hear his pulse in his ears. His mind flashed back to the day he returned to school after he'd lost his hair. Kids who he'd played with the week before dismissed him, refusing to give him a turn on the playground, isolating him, ignoring him.</p><p>And now, this girl had done the same thing to Clark. Made him feel the same way.</p><p>Lex was going to <em>destroy</em> that kid.</p><p>His fists clenched. He made it all of one step toward the swing when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.</p><p>He turned around. "Mrs. Kent, did you see—"</p><p>"I know. They don't know better. Go take care of your little brother."</p><p>Lex breathed in to correct her—he shouldn't be thinking of Clark as a brother, not if he was going to have to go home to his father—but as Lex looked over at Clark's teary eyes, he realized there was nothing to correct. Clark <em>was</em> his brother, in every way that mattered.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Lex said, and he went over and knelt down beside Clark, wrapping his arms around him and patting his back. "It's okay," he whispered.</p><p>Clark sniffed and hugged back tightly, and Lex relaxed into his little brother's trusting arms. Lex couldn't be fighting with other kids at the playground. Clark looked up to him as a role model; Lex had to work hard to make sure he deserved that.</p><p>It was less than a minute before another swing opened up. Lex pushed Clark as high as he could get the swing to go until Mrs. Kent said it was time to go home. Clark's shrieks of laughter made Lex's chest feel so full, it almost hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Therapy Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Kents first adopted Clark, it had taken Jonathan a few months to feel like Clark was his son. Jonathan had expected that it would take him a little while to connect with Lex.</p><p>But Lex wasn't what Jonathan had expected. He wasn't like Lionel at <em>all</em>, he wasn't rebellious, and because of Clark, Jonathan already thought of himself as a dad. For Jonathan, the biggest remaining obstacle to feeling like Lex was his son was that Lex seemed to have no interest in connecting with him. Lex clearly adored Clark like a brother, and he seemed to like Martha, but for the most part, he shied away from Jonathan.</p><p>With Martha's advice, and after a talk with Lex's therapist, Jonathan set out to change that. He stood across from Lex beside Onyx's stall. "How are you doing, Lex?"</p><p>"I'm fine," he said.</p><p>Jonathan nodded. "How are you liking the farm?"</p><p>"I miss my dad. But I like Clark."</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay with entertaining him."</p><p>Lex smiled.</p><p>"It's been nice to see you working so hard with the animals, too."</p><p>"I like the horses."</p><p>"I know. Come in here with me." He stepped into the stall with Onyx, and Lex followed.</p><p>Onyx poked her nose at Lex's arm. Lex smiled and reached around to stroke her neck.</p><p>Jonathan chuckled. "She's looking for this." He handed Lex a sugar cube.</p><p>Lex held the sugar in his flat hand, and Onyx licked it up, then pressed her head against Lex's shoulder.</p><p>Jonathan couldn't help but smile. "She likes you. Here, use this." Jonathan picked up a curry comb and handed it to Lex. "Circular motions."</p><p>"I know." Lex went to work. "She's my favorite. Can I ride her?"</p><p>"I don't see why not. Seeing as she's yours."</p><p>Lex's hand stopped suddenly, and he looked up at Jonathan. "What?"</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>"But . . . but what about when my dad gets out of jail?"</p><p>Jonathan swallowed hard and took a gamble—he was certain Lionel would be given a long, long sentence, but if Jonathan was going to make this promise, he would have to follow through even if he turned out to be wrong. "Do you have stables?"</p><p>"Uh . . . yes."</p><p>"You'd take good care of her?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"If your father gets out of prison, and if he's okay with it, you can still keep Onyx."</p><p>Lex smiled wider than Jonathan had ever seen, and he wrapped his arms lightly around Onyx's neck. "Thank you, Mr. Kent."</p><p>"Hey." Jonathan waited for Lex to look up at him. "Call us Martha and Jonathan?"</p><p>Lex frowned for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, sir. I mean . . . thanks, Jonathan." He leaned against Onyx's side again, and his eyes fell closed.</p><p>Jonathan gave Lex's shoulder a quick squeeze, then he went to tend to the other horses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So it's not a work trip?" Lex asked.</p><p>"No," Martha said. "It's just for fun."</p><p>"Can we take Onyx?"</p><p>"She'll be happier here. You can give her extra attention when we get back."</p><p>Lex's dad took him on trips all the time. They were always about business. But the Kents were going <em>camping</em>. They had even hired some people to look after the farm while they were gone.</p><p>Lex sat at the kitchen table, watching Martha getting out the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. Clark had already gone to bed, but Martha said Lex could stay up two hours later, since he was older. Lex was thankful for that, since Clark's bedtime was 7:30.</p><p>"Are you going to come help me bake these?" Martha asked.</p><p>"I've never baked before," he said. So far, Martha had asked him to keep his room clean and his bed made, and to help around the house a little in addition to the farm chores, but she hadn't asked him to help with making food.</p><p>Her eyes looked sad. "You don't have to. But I think it's fun."</p><p>"I'll probably mess it up." The cook at his old house was always yelling at Lex for getting underfoot. Eventually he learned to stay out of the kitchen.</p><p>"I'll be right here to help you. But if we mess it up, we can make a second batch."</p><p>Lex shrugged and got up from the table. "What do I do?"</p><p>Martha taught him how to grease the cookie sheet, crack the eggs, measure the wet and dry ingredients separately, and mix them together. They rolled the dough into balls, and she put them in the oven.</p><p>While Martha took a break to check on Clark, Jonathan came into the kitchen, took two spoons out of the drawer, and scooped out some of the leftover raw dough onto each, handing one to Lex and holding his finger to his lips. Lex skeptically watched him eat the raw dough before trying it himself.</p><p>It was a new type of happiness. It was soft and sweet, he could taste the brown sugar, and it almost melted in his mouth. He didn't see the point in baking the dough.</p><p>Martha caught them when she came into the room, and she swatted at Jonathan with a dish towel for being a bad influence. Lex backed up when Martha first started yelling, but laughed as soon as he realized they were playing. He blushed when they kissed—he'd hadn't really seen his parents act that way, even before Julian—but took the opportunity to sneak a second spoonful of cookie dough.</p><p>The fully baked cookies were the best Lex had ever had in his life, even though Martha limited him to two. She said he could have three next time, if he didn't eat the dough. It didn't sound worth it to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we<em> there</em> yet?"</p><p>Martha held back her groans. It was the fiftieth time Clark had asked.</p><p>"No, we're not." Lex sounded as exasperated as she felt, but she wouldn't have used that tone with her six-year-old.</p><p>"I just wanna know if we're there!"</p><p>"If we were <em>there</em>, we wouldn't still be <em>driving</em>."</p><p>That was the first time Martha had ever heard Lex lose his temper with Clark. She knew the seats in the back of the truck were cramped, but the kids were driving her crazy.</p><p>"Alexander," Jonathan said firmly, "be nice to your brother. Clark, behave."</p><p>"He's bein' <em>mean</em>." Clark pouted.</p><p>Lex scoffed. "You're being stupid."</p><p>Martha breathed in to scold Lex, but then Clark punched Lex in the arm. By the look on Lex's face, it hurt, too.</p><p>"<em>OUT.</em>"</p><p>The intensity of Martha's voice brought silence over the family. Jonathan pulled over.</p><p>She got out of the passenger side, opened the back door, and said, "Both of you. <em>Out</em>."</p><p>Clark climbed out first, whining a little. Lex's eyes were wide, body stiff.</p><p>Martha walked Clark over to one of the trees by the side of the road and faced him towards it. "Don't move," she said. She went back over to Lex, who flinched away from her reach, so she instead pointed to a tree a few feet from Clark's. "Face that one."</p><p>Lex trudged over to the tree, his head hung.</p><p>With that, Martha got back into the truck.</p><p>"You okay?" Jonathan asked.</p><p>"Just needed a few minutes of quiet."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>She silently counted backwards from one hundred, whispered a prayer for patience, then called, "Boys, back in the car."</p><p>They obeyed silently. Lex's face was bright red, Clark's streaked with tears. Martha felt like a monster, but Lex was getting off light for calling Clark stupid, and Clark was getting off <em>very </em>light for hitting Lex.</p><p>As Jonathan pulled away, Martha reached into her purse and pulled out two rolls of quarters, handing one to each of her boys. "Now," she said, "every time you fight, you both lose a quarter."</p><p>"<em>Quarters?</em>" Lex said. "Are you kidding me? My dad—"</p><p>She reached back and took one from each of them. "That includes fighting with me."</p><p>Tears spilled from Clark's eyes again, and he frowned at Lex, lower lip trembling.</p><p>Lex winced. "Sorry, Martha. But . . . it's not really fair—"</p><p>"You still want to argue with me?"</p><p>"No, ma'am." Lex sighed.</p><p>"You each still have the rest of the roll. Do better next time."</p><p>She looked back at the road, but kept watching them through the rearview mirror. Clark crossed his arms and looked down, sniffling. Lex tapped Clark on the shoulder, then handed him two of his quarters. Clark grinned, and Lex smiled back and wiped his little brother's tears away.</p><p>Jonathan squeezed Martha's hand and winked at her. She kissed his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark didn't fight with Lex for the rest of the trip. He didn't want to lose his quarters or get in trouble again. He hated being in trouble.</p><p>But it was okay that they fought. Pete said he fought with his brothers all the time.</p><p>If they were really brothers . . . Clark could tell Lex about his powers, right? Mom and Dad could know because they were his family, too, so they would never let the bad scientists find out. Lex wouldn't, either. He was Clark's brother! Dad said so, in the car.</p><p>Mom and Dad went to set up the tent while Clark and Lex sat by the campfire. It wasn't dark yet, but it was cold.</p><p>"Hey Lex, look what I can do!"</p><p>"I'm watching," Lex said.</p><p>Clark jumped up from the log and put his hand into the fire. Lex's leapt forward and yanked Clark back.</p><p>"Clark! Are you okay?" Lex took Clark's hand and looked it over.</p><p>"I'm fine! I have powers. Like Warrior Angel!"</p><p>Lex's face went very white. He didn't look like he was breathing.</p><p>Clark frowned. He thought it was cool. "You love Warrior Angel."</p><p>"I . . . I . . ."</p><p>"I'm really fast too!" Clark sped away into the trees as fast as he could, then he came back. "And really strong!" He picked up the log across from Lex. "See?"</p><p>Clark stepped toward Lex, but Lex leaned back and fell from the log he was sitting on.</p><p>Clark raced to look over Lex. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Y-you're . . . what are you?"</p><p>"I'm your little brother! That's why I get to tell you my secrets."</p><p>Lex didn't get up from the ground. He just kept staring at Clark.</p><p>Maybe he didn't understand. "Dad says if I tell someone who's not in my family my secret, the bad scientiss will find out and do spearmints on me."</p><p>"Experiments?"</p><p>Clark nodded. "But you won't tell anyone, right?"</p><p>"I—I won't . . ."</p><p>"Good!" Clark picked up Lex and put him back on the log. "You're really light."</p><p>Lex still looked really scared.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Clark thought Lex would be excited. Clark was like Warrior Angel! Now they could play that game for real.</p><p>Dad came back over to the campfire. "Tent's up. You boys hungry?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Clark said, but Lex was still frozen.</p><p>Dad frowned. "Everything okay, Lex?"</p><p>"I . . . do you know? What Clark can do?"</p><p>Dad's eyes became angry. "Clark! What did you do?"</p><p>"I told him my powers."</p><p>"<em>Clark!</em>"</p><p>"He's my brother! I heard you say!"</p><p>"Go over to the tent with your mother. We need to talk."</p><p>"Am I in trouble?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>That meant yes! "Daaad! <em>Nooo!</em>"</p><p>"Go."</p><p>"Sir," Lex said, "it's okay."</p><p>"That's not for you to decide," Dad said to Lex. He gave Clark a hard pat on the back. "<em>Go</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I pre-wrote this whole fic before realizing there was something seriously missing from this little arc (that is, Lex's POV reaction about this whole thing), but there was no good way for me to add it in without making this a double chapter. So y'all get a double chapter today :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex sat staring at the campfire, his mind racing and frozen at the same time.</p><p>Superpowers were real.</p><p>Well, maybe not superpowers. But something supernatural. Maybe alien. Mutation? <em>Magic?</em> Lex supposed it didn't really matter. Whatever it was, it was real, and Clark had it. It was a shift in Lex's view of the whole world. Impossible things were possible.</p><p>But as he settled into his new frame of mind, Lex found it didn't really change much about the way Lex thought about Clark himself. Clark was still . . . Clark. He happened to be able to lift several times his own weight and run faster than an Olympic sprinter, but that didn't change who he was. He was still the kid who called for help from his parents whenever Lex was hurt or scared, who fell asleep in Lex's arms in front of the TV, and who trusted Lex to be someone he could look up to.</p><p>Lex could hear raised voice from the tent—Jonathan scolding, and Clark crying. Everything in Lex wanted to get up and storm over there and save his little brother, to wrap his arms around him, to fight off Jonathan if he had to. Even if it got him kicked out of their family.</p><p>But as he thought about it, he also understood exactly why Martha and Jonathan were so upset. They'd probably drilled secrecy into Clark since he was old enough to talk, and for good reason. Lex could imagine exactly what someone like his father would do with information about a being with those kinds of abilities. Clark had to be protected.</p><p>And Martha and Jonathan protected him. Lex had seen firsthand how much they adored him. Even now, as they scolded him, Lex could hear the worried tones in Jonathan's voice, the frantic pitch of Martha's. They were angry because they loved him.</p><p>Lex frowned as he continued to listen to their scolding. If they were mad at Clark, that meant they were trying to protect Clark from <em>Lex</em>, too.</p><p>They didn't have to worry. Lex would never let anyone hurt Clark. If he went back to his father, he'd never tell him Clark's secrets.</p><p>Lex could prove they didn't have to be afraid of him. He could be the best older brother in the world. The best son in the world. He could earn their trust, so they didn't feel like they had to protect Clark from him. Instead, he could help them protect Clark.</p><p>The Kents were a second chance, a fresh start. Lex had failed Julian, and he'd failed his real mother and father, but here, he could try again.</p><p>And this time, he would <em>not</em> fail.</p><hr/><p>Jonathan took a deep breath as he walked over to sit down next to Lex on the log beside the campfire.</p><p>He couldn't believe Clark had been so careless. Well, yes, he could believe it—Clark was six—but he'd shown no warnings that he might do this. He hadn't even talked to his parents. He'd just done exactly what Jonathan had warned him against.</p><p>Clark had told the son of Lionel Luthor his secrets.</p><p>Jonathan willed himself to calm down, and in the silence, he could hear Lex's breathing starting to slow down as well. Jonathan looked over at the boy, and it struck him that he wasn't seeing the son of Lionel at all. Lex was his own person. And the boy was terrified.</p><p>"Lex . . ."</p><p>"I wasn't supposed to know about Clark, was I?"</p><p>"It's not that. We were going to tell you, but we were going to wait until the adoption was finalized."</p><p>Lex looked away.</p><p>The boy was silent for a long time. Long enough that Jonathan started to worry. "Lex?"</p><p>"You really don't think my father is getting out of prison."</p><p>Jonathan let his eyes fall closed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Lex turned to face Jonathan. "I love Clark, you know."</p><p>Jonathan nodded, though he didn't feel the boy was old enough to really know what love was.</p><p>"He said you were worried people would find out and take him to do experiments on him," Lex said</p><p>"We worry about that every day."</p><p>"My father . . . he's the kind of person who would do that."</p><p>Jonathan knew that must have been nearly impossible for the boy to admit, but it didn't make him feel any better to hear it.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> my father."</p><p>"I know you're not."</p><p>"No, you . . ." Lex looked away for a moment before his eyes pierced Jonathan's. "I would <em>never</em> let anything happen to Clark. I'd do <em>anything</em> to protect him. I would <em>die.</em>"</p><p>So Jonathan had been wrong. Lex did know what love was. "Well, I'm not asking for that, Lex."</p><p>"You don't understand." His stare became even more piercing. "My baby brother died. I'm not letting another brother die. I . . . I want to stay with you. To help protect Clark. I'll tell the courts the truth about my father, I'll do whatever I have to do . . ."</p><p>Jonathan's heart pounded again. "Thank you." Jonathan slid closer to Lex and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Thank you, my son."</p><p>Jonathan couldn't let Clark think what he'd done was okay in general—he needed to talk to his parents before letting people know his secret—but this time, Clark's instincts had been right. That innocent honesty was what their family had needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Martha stayed back with Lex at the campground while Jonathan took Clark fishing. Jonathan had meant to take Lex with him, but one look at Lex's face told them that he wasn't really interested in fishing.</p><p>After picking up the garbage from breakfast, Martha and Lex went for a slow walk around the lake. She wanted to bring up Clark's secret again, but she also wanted to give Lex the freedom to talk about whatever was on his mind, so she kept quiet, letting him to be the first to speak. Thankfully, it was early enough in the morning that the trail was empty.</p><p>It took almost ten minutes. "Jonathan said you wanted to adopt me," he said.</p><p>"We do."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Her voice caught. "Because we want you to be part of our family. We love you, sweetheart."</p><p>She expected an influx of questions, but he didn't say anything at all. That was okay with her. If he needed time to process, she was happy to give it.</p><p>It was almost another full ten minutes before he replied. "Can you help me with my testimony?"</p><p>"We were planning on it." She frowned, unsure how to ask whether he was still trying to get his father out of prison. "It must be hard. Whatever's happened between you and your dad, I know you still love each other."</p><p>Lex shook his head. "I love my dad, but . . . I killed my brother, Martha. It was an accident, but I still did it."</p><p>Every part of her wanted to gasp and question him, but she forced herself to remain calm for him. "Does your dad know it was an accident?"</p><p>"I told him."</p><p>She was almost afraid to ask, but she made herself anyway. "What did he say?"</p><p>His voice came out as a whisper: "He hit me in the face."</p><p>Hot anger flooded through her limbs. She was sure her face turned bright red, but she did the best she could to remain calm.</p><p>Lex's eyes fell closed, and he stopped walking. It was almost surreal to watch his facial expressions—it was like he was being pulled back to that moment.</p><p>"Lex?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>Martha took his shoulders in her hands. "Lex, can you hear me?"</p><p>His eyelids fluttered, and tears traced their way down his cheeks, though his eyes remained closed.</p><p>"Hey." She shook him slightly. "<em>Hey</em>." She lightly tapped the side of his head with two fingers.</p><p>He cried out and flinched away like she had struck him. His eyes opened and darted around, as if he didn't know where he was.</p><p>She gently cradled his cheek in her hand, looking him in the eyes. "Sweetheart. Are you okay?"</p><p>Lex shook his head. "No." A couple of quiet sobs shook his body, and his head hung.</p><p>She reached out took him into her arms. She didn't even try to stop her own tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Junk Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark was a little bit sad when he came back to the campground after fishing, especially when Lex asked him, "Did you catch any fish?"</p><p>"No," Clark said. "Because Dad wouldn't let me use my powers."</p><p>"How would you use your powers to catch fish?"</p><p>"I would just swim and go get them!" Clark laughed.</p><p>"Your speed works under water?"</p><p>"Yeah!" It was really fun to talk to someone about his powers.</p><p>Lex looked impressed. "How strong are you?"</p><p>"I can <em>almost</em> pick up Dad's truck! And I can run faster than it."</p><p>"<em>Wow!</em>"</p><p>Clark bounced on his toes. "Mom says I get stronger every year."</p><p>"That's amazing. So, you can win any contest you want."</p><p>Clark frowned. "I'm not allowed to win contests. Otherwise the bad scientiss will find out."</p><p>"Oh. Well, have you tried to do anything else with your powers? Like, when no one else was watching?"</p><p>No one had ever asked him that. "Uh . . . I can hold my breath for a <em>really</em> long time. And I never ever get sick or scrape my knee. And I can eat <em>super</em> spicy foods."</p><p>"How <em>much</em> can you eat?"</p><p>"Oh!" Clark's eyes widened. "Mom always says I eat a lot! Maybe it's one of my powers?"</p><p>Lex glanced over his shoulder at Mom and Dad, who were starting to make dinner. Lex put a finger to his lips, then he went over to the food box and grabbed a bag of marshmallows. "Let's find out."</p><p>Clark ripped open the bag and started eating the marshmallows. Lex ate a few, but Clark was able to eat the whole bag.</p><p>"Wow!" Lex laughed and held up the empty bag. "You <em>do</em> have eating powers!"</p><p>But Clark wasn't feeling as sure. He was really dizzy, and his tummy <em>hurt</em>. He almost never had to feel pain—it was horrible.</p><p>Then he felt like something was in his throat, and he started throwing up in the dirt.</p><p>He had <em>never</em> thrown up before. It was terrible! It felt like he couldn't control his body, and it was the worst thing he'd ever tasted.</p><p>Mom came running over. "Clark! What happened?"</p><p>Lex held up the empty marshmallow bag. "I—I'm so sorry, it's my fault."</p><p>"I don't have eating powers," Clark said. His eyes were watery, and his head hurt.</p><p>Mom's face looked very angry. "Clark Jerome Kent. No more sweets for you for the rest of the day, do you hear me?"</p><p>"Okay." He didn't want any more, anyway.</p><p>"You too, Alexander Luthor. You should be setting a better example for your brother."</p><p>Lex sighed. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>She gave a slight smile. "Okay, boys. Go wash up for dinner."</p><p>Clark thought he might throw up again, but as soon as Mom's back was turned, Lex laughed a little. "Sorry about that. But . . . you're the coolest brother <em>ever</em>," he whispered.</p><p>Clark grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hot Cocoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the last night of the camping trip, Jonathan passed around hot chocolate packets and boiled water over the campfire. Clark had already fallen asleep, curled up on his folding chair.</p><p>They'd be heading back to the farm in the morning. And tomorrow afternoon was Lionel's trial.</p><p>"Are you feeling ready?" Jonathan asked Lex. "Anything you want to go over again?"</p><p>The boy shrugged, his hand frozen holding the thermos, eyes glazed over and staring at the fire.</p><p>"Hey." Martha put a hand on his arm, and he looked up at her. "What's on your mind, sweetie?"</p><p>"What if I mess up?"</p><p>Jonathan wasn't sure whether Lex thought "messing up" would mean Lionel ended up in jail for a long time, or if it meant Lionel was released. So he just said, "Just tell the truth, son."</p><p>He shifted in his seat. "What's going to happen to him?"</p><p>Jonathan let out his breath. His six-year-old son had had an easier time with honesty than Jonathan was having now. "I think he'll be sentenced for child abuse."</p><p>"But he doesn't abuse me."</p><p>"Son—"</p><p>"My mom did all the same things he did. They both took away privileges, like you do with Clark. My mom even swatted me sometimes. What's the difference?"</p><p>Jonathan exchanged a glance with Martha and carefully considered his next words. In some ways, this would be so much easier if Lionel had simply beaten the boy. They could promise they'd never do the same and leave it at that.</p><p>He looked Lex right in the eyes. "Son . . . Martha's mother sometimes sent her to bed without dinner. It wasn't ideal, but it's still <em>very </em>different from not letting you eat for a whole day. I've heard of parents not letting their 17-year-old kid into the house after they miss curfew one too many times. But that's not the same as making a young child sleep outside for being up after bedtime. And standing in the corner is one thing, but an hour with your hands over your head . . ."</p><p>Lex's eyes were fixed on Jonathan, hanging on his every word.</p><p>Jonathan swallowed hard. "My father . . . took me out to the woodshed, a few times. I hated it. But he never would have punished me for something that was an accident. And he never would have . . . I dunno, shoved me into a display case. If I ever tripped and fell into one, <em>he</em> would have called an ambulance, not a neighbor who overheard me screaming. He wasn't perfect, but he never, <em>ever</em> made me wonder whether he loved me. We never make Clark wonder, either."</p><p>Lex's eyes grew shiny.</p><p>"When your mom disciplined you, did she still love you?"</p><p>"Yes . . ." Lex's head dropped.</p><p>Jonathan didn't need to ask the same question about Lionel. He could already see the answer in Lex's eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Panic Attacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan spent the evening after driving home unpacking the truck. Martha helped him with some of the unloading, but she was tired, and she went to bed shortly after the kids did.</p><p>Jonathan couldn't sleep. Lionel Luthor's trial was tomorrow, and Lex had to give his testimony.</p><p>Everything would turn out alright, Jonathan was sure. He was fairly confident he'd managed to get through to the boy, but there was a lot riding on Lex's shoulders. The incident that had gotten Lionel arrested had truly been an accident. If Lex wasn't honest about what his home life was really like, Lionel might walk.</p><p>The thought of sending Lex back to Lionel made Jonathan feel physically ill. Lex already knew Clark's secret, but Jonathan found that that wasn't causing him as much distress as the thought of losing Lex. Somehow, he trusted the boy. He was worried about Lex's safety.</p><p>Jonathan tossed and turned through the night. The next morning, when he went to wake up Lex, he found him sitting up in bed, knees pulled into his chest, rocking and breathing hard.</p><p>"Lex?" Jonathan raced over to sit beside him. "Talk to me, son."</p><p>"W-what if . . . what if . . . what—"</p><p>"Look at me. Breathe. <em>Breathe.</em>"</p><p>Lex took a few slower breaths, then began to hyperventilate again.</p><p>Jonathan put a hand on the boy's back. Lex flinched violently at the contact, but then took a couple of longer, slower breaths.</p><p>"Lex," Jonathan said. "Look at me."</p><p>Lex pried his eyes open and looked up into Jonathan's eyes.</p><p>"What's on your mind?"</p><p>"What—what if I testify against my father, but they still let him go? If he knows I tried to get him in prison . . . he's—he's gonna . . ."</p><p>Jonathan's heart sank. "That's not going to happen, Alexander."</p><p>"I—I don't want to do this."</p><p>Jonathan cradled Lex's face in his hand and said some of the scariest words he'd ever had to say: "No one's forcing you, son."</p><p>"I . . . I don't know if I'm brave enough."</p><p>"Maybe you don't feel brave. But bravery isn't a feeling. It's a choice."</p><p>Lex swallowed hard. "If I don't do this, do I have to go back to him?"</p><p>Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. He and Martha could fight this. Jonathan was sure that Lionel was guilty of quite a few more crimes than abusing Lex—maybe they could get him put away. It would be very, <em>very</em> difficult without Lex's testimony, but . . . "I'm never going to let him hurt you again."</p><p>Lex nodded, and he straightened up a little. "I'll go to the trial. I'm going to be brave."</p><p>Jonathan's heart swelled, and his throat choked. He pulled Lex into his arms. "I am so, so proud of you," he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex had put on the best clothes he had left from his old life for the trial, and Martha drove him to the courthouse. On the drive over, his heart pounded so hard he felt like electricity was running through his arms and legs. He didn't know how he would walk into the building, but when Martha took his hand, he found he was able to breathe again.</p><p>But one look at his father's face called everything into question again. His mind flooded with fear and reverence, respect and adoration, love and desperation.</p><p>He couldn't lose his dad. No matter what the Kents had said.</p><p>"My dad didn't hurt me. I lied to him," he told the courtroom. "He was trying to get me to tell the truth, and I backed away and tripped and fell. That's how I got hurt. It was an accident. I screamed, and the neighbors heard, and . . ."</p><p>Lex's voice trailed off, and his mind wandered to the conversation he'd had with the Kents the day before. Jonathan's words floated to the forefront of his consciousness:</p><p><em>He wasn't perfect, but he never, </em>ever <em>made me wonder whether he loved me.</em></p><p>Lex didn't mean to say it, but the question slipped out: "Dad, do you love me?"</p><p>His father's eyes narrowed, and Lex's heart sank.</p><p>It hit Lex at once. What he hadn't understood before. His father wasn't just abusive because he didn't love Lex. He was abusive because he constantly made Lex <em>wonder</em>.</p><p>Lex had condemned his father without even meaning to. He could see it in the judge's eyes.</p><p>That was the only reason why his father wasn't answering. At least, Lex hoped that was why. The alternative was . . .</p><p>" . . . Dad? . . . <em>Please?</em>"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>No. It couldn't be true. It <em>couldn't</em>.</p><p>He had never thought of love as his right. Maybe it was; maybe it wasn't; but either way, it wasn't simply something he wanted—it was something he needed, and he had never known how desperate the need was until now.</p><p>He looked over at Martha. The look on her face was broken. Hurting for him. She loved him. She loved him differently than his mother ever had—his mother hadn't ever tried to stop his father.</p><p>Lex had to take the risk. It could cost him everything, but he didn't have anything to lose. His father didn't love him.</p><p>He looked right at the judge. "The Kents have never made me ask that question."</p><p>The venom in his father's eyes pierced him to the core, but he didn't let himself cry, not yet. He still had a testimony to give. Besides, his father had no sympathy for tears.</p><p>Later, Martha would hold him and comfort him and wipe the tears away.</p><p>And he would never, ever have to wonder if she loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The judge declared Lionel guilty.</p><p>Outside the courthouse, sitting in the car, Martha held Lex in her arms for a long, long time while he cried himself to exhaustion. She had no words of comfort for him—she couldn't even imagine the pain. She simply held him tight, pulled him back to wipe away his tears every so often, and whispered, from time to time, "I love you, sweetheart . . . I love you so much . . ."</p><p>She stopped on the way home to buy him an ice cream cone. She knew he wouldn't be hungry for lunch if she did, but she was far, far past caring about that. His eyes were still a little swollen by the time they reached the house, but his face wasn't as red. He just looked tired.</p><p>She made him take a nap. He tried to argue, but she wasn't having it—she followed him up to his room, gently rubbed his back for a few minutes once he was settled in, and told him he could come downstairs in thirty minutes if he couldn't sleep. He didn't come down for three hours.</p><p>That night, Jonathan suggested a movie. Clark climbed on the couch between his parents, and Lex headed over to sit in the rocking chair.</p><p>Martha took a risk: "Ah, ah."</p><p>Lex stood straight up.</p><p>Martha scooted over to clear a little space between herself and Clark.</p><p>Lex smiled and went to sit between them. He was stiff at first, but began to relax as the night progressed. Clark fell asleep less than a half an hour into the movie, his head resting on his father's side, his hand lightly gripping Lex's arm.</p><p>No one moved for awhile after the movie ended. Martha had seen Lex's eyes close, but as the credits ran, they opened and welled with tears once again.</p><p>His voice was so soft, she thought for a moment she had only imagined it: "He doesn't love me."</p><p>Jonathan shifted Clark so he was lying across his lap, and he wrapped his arm around Lex's shoulder. "That's his loss. Not yours."</p><p>"I don't deserve—"</p><p>"Stop that." Martha tapped his knee. "Sweetheart, will you let us adopt you?"</p><p>"Martha—"</p><p>"We've wanted to since day one."</p><p>"I killed my brother."</p><p>"It was an accident."</p><p>"But . . . what if I hurt . . ." His eyes fell on Clark.</p><p>"Hey," Jonathan said.</p><p>Lex looked up at him.</p><p>Jonathan smiled. "He's not easy to hurt, you know."</p><p>Lex let his head fall, and Jonathan turned to pull the boy into his arms, so his head rested on his chest, while Martha held him from behind.</p><p>Jonathan held Lex at arm's length and looked him right in the eyes, and he spoke more firmly than Martha had ever heard: "There is <em>nothing</em> you can do to make us stop loving you."</p><p>The boy nodded and relaxed into his arms again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Back to School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until Clark brought it up that Lex thought about school.</p><p>"I'm so excited!" Clark said one afternoon while they were playing basketball. "School starts in two weeks!"</p><p>Lex dropped the ball as panic shot through his limbs, but then he let out his breath. The Kents weren't going to send him to Excelsior. They probably couldn't afford to send him to any boarding school, even if they'd wanted to. "You're excited about that?"</p><p>"Yeah! It's fun. I get to see Pete every day, and Greg, and . . . Lana . . ." His cheeks turned pink.</p><p>Lex chuckled. Clark's voice always went soft when he said Lana's name. "Well, I'm glad you like school."</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because it's boring, and I don't like homework, and . . . I usually can't make friends."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because other kids don't like me."</p><p>Clark's eyes went wide. "Why don't they like you? You're the <em>best.</em>"</p><p>"Thanks, Clark." Lex sighed. Strictly speaking, he wasn't sure how true it was that <em>no one</em> liked him. Sure, there had been that birthday party that no one came to, but later, he'd found the invitations in the trash. His father's doing, he was sure, though he'd never confronted him about it—just assumed it was a punishment for something or other. But Lex had definitely never had friends, at least not since the meteor shower. "People don't like my father. And . . . they think I'm weird."</p><p>"Why do they think you're weird?"</p><p>Lex let out a short laugh. "Because I'm <em>bald</em>."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So . . . that's not normal for eighth graders."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Lex groaned. "So people make fun of me."</p><p>Clark gasped. "That's so mean!"</p><p>"I'm used to it." Lex shrugged.</p><p>"But it's <em>mean</em>." Clark huffed and crossed his arms. "If anyone makes fun of you, I'm gonna beat them up for you."</p><p>"No, you won't!" Lex reached out and poked Clark in the ribs—Clark's invulnerability didn't save him from tickling. Clark shrieked with laughter. "Your mom and dad will kill you if you do that."</p><p>"O<em>kayy</em>." Clark pulled away from the tickling. "But you should stay away from the people who make fun of you. Pete has a brother your age, he might be your friend if he knows you're my brother."</p><p>Lex was pretty sure Pete's family was one his father had cheated, so he wasn't sure about that, but he nodded anyway.</p><p>"And if people are mean to you, you can tell Mom and Dad."</p><p>Lex winced. "It's not that easy in middle school."</p><p>"Well, you can tell me. I won't beat them up, but I'll give you hugs. So you feel better."</p><p>Lex's eyes stung, and he reached down to hug his little brother. "Thanks, Clark," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Car Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last day of summer was the best day of Clark's life. Better than Christmas. Better than his birthday.</p><p>First, Dad didn't make him or Lex do any chores all day. Instead, they spent extra time getting dressed up and ready to go to the courthouse, and their farm hand did extra chores.</p><p>Mom and Dad were smiling more than Clark had ever seen them smile, at least as long as he could remember. Mom said they were this happy the day they adopted Clark, too. Also on the day they got married, but that was before Clark was born.</p><p>Then the judge at the courthouse had told them that Lex was going to be part of their family. Mom and Dad promised to always love him and take care of him. And the judge looked right at Clark and said that Lex was going to be his big brother forever!</p><p>After they took some family photos, Dad took everyone out to dinner, and they got ice cream. Clark wasn't usually allowed to get the big sundaes, but Mom said he could today, because it was a special occasion.</p><p>It was dark by the time they were driving back to the house.</p><p>Clark sat in the middle seat instead of the side one, so he could be closer to his brother. He whispered, "What's going to happen with your other dad?" He knew he wasn't supposed to talk to Lex about that, but he really wanted to know.</p><p>"I dunno. I might go visit him sometimes. He's still in jail."</p><p>"Why is he in jail?"</p><p>Lex looked away and didn't answer for a little while, then he whispered, "Because he hurt me."</p><p>Clark felt like his heart was breaking into pieces. How could someone hurt Lex? "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>Lex's eyes got watery. "He didn't love me."</p><p>That made no sense. "That's <em>stupid</em>. Why didn't he love you?"</p><p>"Because I messed up a lot."</p><p>"So? He should still love you." No one should <em>ever</em> hurt Lex. He was the best big brother ever!</p><p>"Thanks, Clark." Lex sniffed and wiped his eyes.</p><p>"Are you scared of your other dad?"</p><p>"Yeah, sometimes."</p><p>Clark frowned. "Are you scared of <em>my</em> dad?"</p><p>"A little, I guess."</p><p>"My dad won't hurt you."</p><p>"I know he won't. But sometimes I forget."</p><p>Clark picked up Lex's arm and snuggled himself under it, wrapping his own arm around Lex's waist and resting his head on his chest. "No one is going to hurt you ever again. I'll protect you."</p><p>"I'll protect you, too."</p><p>"From the bad scientiss?"</p><p>"Yeah." Lex laid his cheek on Clark's head. "I love you, little brother."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Lex pulled him in a little tighter.</p><p>"You give the best hugs," Clark whispered, closing his eyes.</p><p>"So do you," Lex said, and that was the last thing Clark heard before he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Create Something Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last official chapter. Tomorrow's is an epilogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex was a Kent.</p><p>Not by name. They'd given him the choice to change his last name if he wanted, and after thinking about it, he decided not to. He figured that if his mother was dead and his father was in prison, and he was the only one to carry on the Luthor name, it was up to him to change what that name meant.</p><p>So his name was still Alexander Luthor. But he was absolutely, and legally, a part of the Kent family.</p><p>Jonathan carried Clark up to his bedroom while Lex helped Martha take out the ingredients for cookies in the kitchen. When Jonathan came back downstairs, he was carrying a small wrapped box. "We got you something, Lex."</p><p>Lex's heart swelled at the gift. He hadn't had a birthday or Christmas with them yet; they had never gotten him a present before. He gingerly took the package. "Can I open it?"</p><p>"Of course," Martha said, and he tore through the wrapping paper.</p><p>Inside was a silver key—it looked just like the house key, but newer. Hooked onto the ring was a keychain—it housed a tiny copy of the family photo they'd taken at the courthouse.</p><p>Lex's eyes stung for the millionth time that day. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>Jonathan put a gentle hand on his cheek and kissed the top of his head, then looked him right in the eyes. "This is your home."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"We're your parents. For life."</p><p>"I know . . ." He winced.</p><p>Martha frowned. "Is there something wrong, sweetheart?"</p><p>"It's just . . . now that I'm your son, officially, you probably want me to call you . . ." He couldn't bring himself to say the words.</p><p>"Mom and Dad?" Martha asked. "We should have offered to let you call us that a long time ago."</p><p>He cringed. "I . . . don't know if I can." Too much pain around the name <em>Mom</em>. Too much fear around <em>Dad.</em></p><p>Her eyebrows raised, and she gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "That's okay, Lex. We understand."</p><p>"Is there something you'd rather call us?" Jonathan asked.</p><p>Lex swallowed hard. They'd probably be okay with <em>Ma </em>and <em>Pa </em>or something, but those names just didn't sound right in his mind. "I . . . I dunno if you'd be okay with it if I kept calling you Martha and Jonathan. Maybe someday I can switch, but, um . . ."</p><p>"Oh, baby." Martha kissed him on the forehead. "We're okay with whatever's comfortable for you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really," Jonathan said firmly.</p><p>Lex smiled. If his other dad had said something like that, it would have been a trap. But when the Kents said it, Lex believed them.</p><p>Martha's eyes filled with tears. "We love you so, so much."</p><p>"I love you too." He melted into his mom's arms, and his dad came over to hug him from behind a moment later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Epilogue - Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martha didn't expect raising Lex to be easy, and it wasn't. The years surfaced traumas and scars she couldn't have imagined even when she first saw that battered boy at the police station. But the boy he strove to be, and the man he grew into, lit up her heart with pride and joy every day.</p><p>Lex went through phases of rebellion in his teen years, but he remained fiercely protective of Clark even on the days when he showed the least respect to Martha and Jonathan. He struggled his way through middle and high school, facing conflicts with teachers and bullies, but ultimately graduating top of his class and earning a scholarship to Metropolis University.</p><p>Clark was in sixth grade when Lex went off to college. Clark's rebellious phases began when his brother was gone, but Lex called to both scold and encourage him when things got bad, and over time, Clark matured as well.</p><p>Lex inherited nothing from Lionel—LuthorCorp had long been dissolved—but he started his own nonprofit, and worked to change their community for the better. The best part was that he based his company out of Smallville and made family dinners on Sundays a priority.</p><p>And one Sunday, he brought a pretty girl to family dinner. Eighteen months later, Clark's best man speech made Martha cry.</p><p>And today? Today was a day she'd been waiting for. For years, she hadn't even known she should be looking forward to this moment, but now she'd been counting the days. Approximately nine months' worth.</p><p>Lex wore deep bags under his eyes. Martha didn't blame him—she knew it had probably been awhile since he had slept. But when he placed the little pink bundle in her arms, and those bright blue-green eyes fluttered open and stared up at her, she knew why he also looked happier than he ever had.</p><p>"I'll have to call you something else now," he said. "Seeing as she's named Martha."</p><p>"You've always been allowed to call me Mom." Martha had never pressured him about that. After all these years, being called by her first name felt natural.</p><p>"I know," he said. "But for her sake, I think I'm going to be using the name Grandma a lot more often."</p><p>She shot him a look.</p><p>"Fine. Mom it is. And I'll call Jonathan Dad. It's only fair."</p><p>Martha nodded, absentminded. She knew what he was saying was important, maybe the most important thing he had said in a long time. But right now, she was having a hard time focusing on anything but her granddaughter's tiny, soft fingers, which had wrapped around her thumb.</p><p>"Go get some rest," she told her son. "I'll take care of her."</p><p>"Yes, Mom." Lex leaned down and kissed each Martha on the forehead, then he headed for the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know there was a time jump between the last chapter and the epilogue, but that doesn't necessarily rule out the possibility that I might write some additional scenes in the future. At some point, I'll probably post a "sequel" and occasionally post one-shots that take place in the gap. I've already had a couple of people suggest/request specific things they'd like to see, so if you have an idea, by all means send it my way :)</p><p>Thank you for reading, and MANY thanks to those who have been leaving comments throughout—you have no idea how wonderful it is to receive those in my inbox!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Followup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first chapter of the sequel, "Moments in Time," has been posted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>